Ahora y para siempre
by Tatjash
Summary: A veces el amor que sientes por otra persona, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa


Es mi primer fic publicado aquí, espero que os guste ^^

**Canción**: Now and forever – richard Marx

**Ahora y para siempre**

¿Como podía alguien sentirse tan vivo y desolado a la vez? ¿Cómo lo hacía la gente para continuar sin más con sus vidas y sentir? Era tan díficil para Brennan… había abierto por primera vez su corazón, vale que más para si misma que al mundo, pero se había expuesto a sentir y ahora no había marcha atrás, no era capaz de retener de nuevo sus emociones, como tantas veces había hecho.

La vida, le había dado ya demasiados palos y allí estaba ella, creyendo en algo irracional, sentada en el sofa con los pies descalzos, abrazada a sus piernas mientras se tomaba una copa de vino blanco… todo estaba a oscuras solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la estancia.

Él último caso, no había ayudado mucho, una mujer había perdido al amor de su vida intentando protegerla, al parecer su vida era perfecta, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como dijo Angela. Pero, aunque ella quiso disimular, no pudo más que reconocerse que envidiaba aquella historia, ¿algún día podría ser ella protagonista de su propio cuento de hadas? No pedía mucho, solo una sonrisa, un abrazo al final del día y una copa de vino mientras conversaban de cómo les había ido el día.

Por la mejilla de Brennan descendió una lágrima, ella ya tenía eso, o al menos algo parecido, con Booth pero faltaba algo más, faltaban los te quieros, los besos y todas esas cosas que se supone que compartían las parejas, oh, pareja, esa era otra palabra que en realidad no había usado consigo misma…. Y que solo deseaba tener con una persona.

"Booth"

Pensó en él y en cada discursión que habían tenido sobre el amor y la racionalidad, y su deseo que cada vez que él le hablaba que existía algo más, que existían sentimientos verdaderos, momentos verdaderos fueran dedicados a ella, pero nunca lo sintió así, él no había dado el paso en este tiempo y allí estaba ella, enamorada, oh si, que díficil y aterrador sonaba eso, enamorada del único hombre que la había hecho sentir de verdad, sin rozarla apenas… su compañero, su mejor amigo y prácticamente su mundo desde que le conoció.

Intentó dejar de pensar en él, se estiró y dejó la copa en la mesilla del café, se puso en pie, debía de hacer algo, tal vez un poco de música, pensó, no le apetecía para nada leer. Así que se acercó a la estantería de los cd's y miró que tenía.

Booth estaba delante de la puerta de casa de Brennan, debatiéndose si llamar o no a la puerta, le había costado mucho en pensar una excusa para estar allí… pero en los últimos tiempos nada había sido fácil, era como si los recuerdos de cada momento se agolparan en su mente, y su corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza al recordar cada inútil roce que había sentido cuando ella le tocaba, de acuerdo, eran simples roces de compañeros, pero el nunca había sentido con una mujer tanto y eso que apenas se tocaban.

Pero ella era ella, él lo sabía, pero sabía que todo era demasiado complicado… y allí estaba él, delante de la puerta, cargado de comida thailandesa, posiblemente ya fría. Debatiéndose si llamar o no. ¿Y si estaba con otro hombre? Y sintió como le bullía la sangre por sus venas…. Y llamó…

-¿qué haces Booth? – se preguntó a si mismo en voz baja, pero ya no había marcha atrás…

-¿Si? – preguntarón al otro lado de la puerta…

-Soy Booth – contestó intentado no parecer nervioso…

Ella abrió y le miró sorprendida de que estuviera allí…

-Traigo la cena…

-Oh… - ella se miró como distraída - … no estoy en condiciones…

Booth se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, parecía tan frágil en aquellos momentos…

-¿Estás bien, Huesos? – preguntó él a su compañera, mientras dejaba a un lado la comida y ponía sus manos sobre sus brazos como si fuera a darle calor…

Brennan solo pudo bajar la mirada como contestación, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, pero había algo en ella que no la dejaba ser racional,….

-Estoy de bajon – intentó quitarle importancia levantando los hombros y dejándolos seguidamente caer cual niña pequeña triste.

-Tú nunca tienes bajones – rió Booth – eres demasiado racional para eso… - aunque él sabía que eso solo era una excusa.

Ella le miró, intentando sonreir, pero solo llego a ser media sonrisa… Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose…

Emperazon a sonar los acordes de una canción, interrumpiendo el silencio en la estancia…

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Booth con una sonrisa, ofreciendole su mano

-Yo… - Brennan no sabía que responder ¿si lo que le decía su cerebro o su corazón?

-Oh, vamos…

Booth tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia él…

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man. _

Brennan apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y Booth la estrechó con más intensidad, ella le pertenecia…

_Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man _

-¿Qué te pasa, Temperance? – preguntó él con dulzura en un susurro inaudible…

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
All this time  
_

Ella se quedó sin respiración al sentir su voz como una caricia y se aferró a él con más fuerza… cerró los ojos. No le contestó, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre entre sus brazos, nunca se sintió que encajaba tanto como entre aquellos brazos… era como si ella hubiera encontrado su hogar, lo que siempre había estado buscando…

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man _

-Te quiero – susurró ella sin pensar…

_Now and forever I will be your man_

Booth, no respondió, se quedó allí balanceándose con ella entre sus brazos, aunque la música ya había terminado temía no haber escuchado bien…

Brennan, aguantó la respiración dándose cuenta de su error y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar…

Se separó lo máximo que pudo de él...

Apretó sus puños contra sus muslos …

y bajo la cabeza para que no la viera llorar…

-Será mejor que te marches…. – le pidió Brennan con la voz rota…

-No, porque si lo hago será el mayor error de mi vida – el corazón de Booth habló…

Brennan levantó el rostro y le miró con sorpresa, mientras sus rebeldes lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por la cara….

-Te quiero – expresó en voz alta él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mirandose a los ojos, ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada por si era un sueño, como un desafio en el que no podían perder, en el que no perderían nada, si seguían así…

Y Brennan lo sabía, le tocaba a ella mover ficha… era su turno… volvió a dar los pasos recorridos de cuando se había separado de él momentos antes… no parecía tan díficil ahora que se había decidido….

Tomó una de las manos de Booth y la sujeto cerca de su corazón, mientras con la otra, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, acarició su cara, se puso de puntillas y le besó…. timidamente, un beso rápido, furtivo, en el que apenas él pudo responder… sintiendo la respiración de ambos tan cercana….

Y Volvió a besarle…. y esta vez, Booth si que pudo corresponder a aquel beso. Demostrandole, cuanto le amaba, cuanto le amaría…. Y ella lo supo que sería así, que aquello era amor, que era irracional, que era capaz de amar a aquel hombre y sería correspondia, que valdría la pena... ahora y para siempre,…

**FIN**


End file.
